


The Many Misadventures of Stephanie and Jennifer

by EmotionalDorito



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, and it's pretty gay, that started as short stories for fictober, there's also a cat!, this is original writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalDorito/pseuds/EmotionalDorito
Summary: These started as a couple of short stories I wrote for Fictober. They follow the lives of Stephanie and Jennifer, two roommates, as they explore life, love and facing your fears. It gets pretty gay.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Carnival and a fear of heights. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- Fears/Anxiety

Stephanie has never been to the carnival, that was, never before today. Not for lack of trying, as she resisted in every possible way, Jen, however, was persistent. 

At six in the morning exactly, she was awoken by a loud knocking at her bedroom door. After a moment, her roommate let herself, content she gave Steph enough warning to make sure she was prepared. It was more curtesy than usual as Jen had a habit of bursting into rooms regardless of the time of day, it was clear she was trying to get on Steph’s good side today. Only just awake, Stephanie only vaguely registered Jennifer’s presence before she was ripped from her semi-conscious state by the burst of light that flooded in the room as the curtains were ripped open. 

‘Get dressed sweetie, we’re off on an adventure today’

Jen’s surprises hardly ever ended well. Just her experiences at the Petting Zoo where the snake escaped and was already around her neck before anyone realized what had happened and the massage place that turned out to be a mafia front leaving them stuck in a shoot out dressed in nothing more than towels were enough to make her shiver at the word adventure for many years to come, not even getting started on all their other bizarre shared experiences. 

She was about to protest when she registered the start of eye bag bruising under her eyes and the small tremors in her hands. Although these signs were almost unnoticeable, one doesn’t survive life as Jennifer Blackstone’s roommate without an inbuilt sensor for her each and every emotion and habit. So it was one of those nights huh?

Taking into account Jen probably needed a win and she had no valid excuse not to, Steph let herself get dragged out of her bed, eventually getting changed into pineapple print summer dress. Although it wasn’t exactly her style, it was a birthday present from Jen and she loved it.

The blindfold Jennifer put on her while she drove them to their mystery location was becoming a little itchy however luckily she could feel the car coming to a stop. When she removed it she saw a sight she avoided all her life. The Carnival.

She had no issues with the carnival personally, it was just the rides she dreaded, and so she put those off for as long as possible, ignoring the Anxious voice in the back of her head screaming. Instead, she enjoyed the other attractions.

To no-ones surprise Jen was incredible at the games, winning several stuffed teddy bears, offering them to passing children as soon as she received them, explaining to her bemused friend ‘The bears couldn’t possibly live a happy life in our small apartment. I only play the games to prove I could win them. Which I obviously can’ 

Stephanie, on the other hand, opted for the food stalls, buying a candy floss as big as her head, the two girls sharing it between. Together they waited for twenty minutes in a queue of hyperactive children and exhausted parents to get their faces painted. Jennifer asked for the most ferocious dragon possible meanwhile Stephanie opted for a more traditional butterfly on her cheek.

Content with her day, Steph was ready to head home, a tug on her hand stopping her in her tracks. 

‘Let’s go on the Ferris wheel!’

Stephanie was unsure, she was hoping to avoid this, her deathly fear of heights crashes and fast things eliminating most rides. This uncertainty was visible to Jennifer.

‘Apart from the teacups, it is the calmest ride here. If you get scared you can always just hold me by the hand. It’ll be fun. _Trust me_’

Unable to resist her puppy dog eyes, Stephanie gave in, grasping Jen’s hand for dear life as they approached the attraction and paid for their tickets. As they sat down side by side however the uneasiness faded away. Right next to Jennifer she felt safe. Even as the Ferris Wheel lifted them up, she felt just as good. Unclouded by fear she was able to admire the beautiful view of the city, tinted by the golden and pink hues of sunset. 

Giving Jen’s hand a squeeze she told herself to trust her next time, maybe it wouldn’t end up so bad. And so the two girls, a dragon and a butterfly watched the sunset together from the top of the world.


	2. The Shortcut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rush through the city and the best Hot Chocolate in the whole darn town.

As they ran through the narrow back alleys, all the graffitied brick walls and trash cans blended into one. Over-sleeping on a regular workday was bad enough but on the day of her big job interview? Stephanie couldn’t think of anything worse! Luckily for her, however, Jen knew a shortcut to the company headquarters. Or at least so she said….

‘Are you sure you know where we’re going, Jenny?’

As she struggled to breathe Jennifer glanced back at her, face lit up with joy and excitement.

‘Just follow me, I know the area’

Her black curls flew behind her as she rushed out into a sprint, turning sharp corners with ease. While Stephanie struggled to keep up, she noticed they were cutting through downtown. Although Jennifer claimed that it had its charm, she could never see it for herself. They eventually slowed down by a children’s playpark. It was a little worst for wear, its structural stability doubtable. When Jennifer looked at it it was as if she seeing Disneyland.

‘I practically grew up in this park. Do you see that swing set? My mum used to push me on them every Sunday when I was a kid. And that bench over there? That was where I kissed my first girlfriend.’

Her eyes lit up when she realised something.

‘I wonder if it’s still here?’ Jen whipped her head around. ‘YES! You see that small shop on the corner?’

Steph did indeed see it. Although the sign clearly supposed to read ‘Coffee Shop’ Some of its letters had fallen off and it now said ‘ Of ee S op’. The paint was chipped away, and the window was cracked. It reminded her of a murder den more than it should have.

‘They serve the best hot chocolate in this whole darn town’ She glanced at her clock before continuing ‘ You’ve got 10 minutes until you have to be at your interview. It’ll take us six minutes to get there. We’ve got some time, let me treat you to a Good Luck Hot Chocolate.’

What did she have to lose?

She followed her roommate into the suspicious-looking coffee shop only to be met with the most glorious aroma she’s ever smelled. Standing back, she let Jen order, her and the barista seeming friendly with one another. Maybe they knew eachother…?

Not long after, the two of them were stood before the location of her interview, two minutes ahead of schedule. Jennifer handed Stephanie the hot chocolate and kissed her on the cheek.

‘You’re going to ace it Stephy, Good luck!’

With that she walked down the street, disappearing amongst the crowds of people. As she took a sip of the hot chocolate Stephanie had to admit, it was the best darn Hot Chocolate in the town.


	3. The Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short interlude to introduce a new character :)

‘Please? Pleeeeeeeeeease?’

‘No, and that’s final’

Stephanie and Jennifer were crouched in an alley a few blocks from their flat. In front of them was one of the cutest kittens either of them had ever seen, clearly a stray. They had matted fur, black in all places but the paws which although dirty were visibly snowy white. The pure creature looked skeletal, they had definitely been going hungry for quite some time.

From the second Jennifer noticed the kitten she already knew what was coming. Stephanie’s eyes lit up and she rushed over, gently kneeling by the animal.  
‘Before you even say anything, we’re not taking them home’

Of course, her resilience crumbled as soon as she heard the kitten meow. Her heart started to warm as she filled with worry over the starved youth. Should she take them to the vet? They definitely needed medical attention of some sort.  
‘We’ll take him to vet then see what happens’

As she drove, she wondered to herself if she was ready to be a cat mother. She could hardly take care of herself, but if she gave in and took the kitten, there would be an entire life reliant solely on her and Stephanie. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped onto the steering wheel, trying to divert her focus to something else. Eventually, she settled on the girl sitting in the passenger seat next to her and the cat she had in her lap. The kitten looked quite shaken but was gradually warming up to her, letting her stroke their back.

Soon they were at the vet’s, who told them they’d have to keep the kitten overnight but if they wanted to see the cat again and decide what to do with them, to come back at noon the next day.

‘And the fees?’

‘Oh, don’t worry yourself about that, there’s a local project that’s raising money for medical treatment for stray animals. This is just the sort of case they’d sponsor.’

Relieved, they went home, staying up with a cup of herbal tea for Stephanie and a generic fizzy drink for Jennifer. Together they discussed the pros and cons of keeping the cat. Which is to say Stephanie was begging Jennifer, who was doing her best to keep a clear head when all she wanted to do was to give in.

So goes the tale of how Stephanie and Jennifer adopted Mittens, a cat and a companion.


	4. The Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impulsive decisions.

Jennifer messed up. She could admit that. It wasn’t her fault though, trouble just seemed to find her, even if she was careful. This time she just happened to not have been as careful as she should have.

Stephanie did try to warn her several times not to cut her own hair at 3 am, to at least wait till she was fully awake. Jennifer, however, was bored and impulsive. It was just her luck however that as she brought the scissors to around chin length, prepared to cut most of her long locks, their shared cat, Mittens, ran into the bathroom, subsequently scaring her, making her hand zoom up and cut the hair messily at eyebrow length.

Even as someone who believed in making the best of a worst-case scenario, she had to admit it didn’t look good. In a desperate attempt, she tried to even out, snipping and adjusting away until she was left uneven tufts ranging from seven centimetres to two centimetres in some places. Realizing she wasn’t going to fix it herself, she barged into Stephanies room to wake her. Contrary to what she was expecting, Steph was still up, working on what appeared to be an essay. 

‘Oh, um, hi Jen? You okay there?’

Instead of responding, she turned on the main lights.

‘Ah okay, I see you’ve been busy at work then’

‘Could you maybe help me fix it?’

‘Now? Now you listen to me?’

Her mild annoyance didn’t last long as she was in tears from the peals of laughter she was in. Eventually, she took her roommate by the hand and sat her down on the bathroom floor. Putting on some lighthearted music and ensuring Mittens was safely asleep in her room, she took out the clippers she bought purely because they were on discount four months ago and started clipping, wondering where she left the bleach.

An hour of singing along to pop songs and debating colours, Jennifer was stood in front of the covered mirror, ready for the big reveal. When Stephanie threw off the towel/Makeshift curtain, she was in absolute shock. Her long brown hair was now replaced with a bright pink buzzcut. Within seconds tears were building in her eyes. She felt so beautiful, so completely free. Her head was light, as was her spirit. Putting her hands to it, the short stubble ran through her fingers. The tears built into full out sobs of joy and she swung her arms around her roommate.

‘Don’t suppose you need a hand with that essay Stephie?’


End file.
